betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Ba'al
Personality Ba'al is perhaps the most charismatic Goa'uld ever encountered. He seems to have keen understanding of humanity. While he is of a race that plays Gods, he holds no illusions about the reality of his being. He does not seem to need the thrill of being worshiped, he enjoys ruling and control more than his ass being kissed. He lives for the taste of power, and when he has it, he treats those under him as play things. He would have his own followers wage war against each other for his own amusement. Like many of his kind, he is very intelligent but unlike others of his kind, he is never without a backup plan. Even if he believes he has supreme control of the situation. Ba'al has a fascination with earth and believes it is best conquered on it's own terms. By taking up important positions in the existing power structure of the planet. To conquer without those he conquered realizing it. He also enjoys the fashion of Earth over the more flamboyant styles of others of his kind. If he's not wearing a suit, he's wearing clothing reminiscent of the Napoleonic era. He is very sadistic, and enjoys torturing his enemies personally. When he has access to a Sarcophagus(a device capable of reviving the dead and extending life), he uses it to resurrect those he has tortured to death so he may continue. The Sarcophagus can cause madness if over used, a fact that Ba'al seems aware of. He uses the device sparingly on himself; instead, electing to use it on those he intends to break, as it wears away mental defenses. He also appears to take great joy in the act of torture and interrogation. He seems particularly adept at brainwashing and turning the alliances of those he tortures. As a personal preference, he enjoys the use of knives and swords over guns and even the Goa'uld hand-device. One of the most telling things about his character is he gradually stopped using his 'goa'uld' voice when speaking. Instead, he elects to use his host's voice. This maybe part psychological warfare of 'humanizing' himself, but this also reflects his views on gaining power without intimidation. Goa'uld Ba'al is one of a race called Goa'uld. They are described as parasites. They are snake like creatures about a foot long. Prior to taking hosts, they are primarily aquatic predators. The majority of goa'uld cannot survive outside of a host after they take their first host. They aren't simply parasites, a more accurate term is symbiote. Those they take as hosts are granted a longer lifespan, regenerative abilities, and enhanced strength. At the cost of their freewill. Some lesser powers include, making their eyes glow, trace amounts of Nahquadah in the blood, and ability to make their voice inhumanly bass. Clones Hosts "Charles" Ba'al's male host was named Charles by Dr. Flemming as the host cannot seem to recall his name beyond "Lo'taur". He is at least 200 years old, if not older. He is by far Ba'al's favorite host and he seems very attached to him. There are some rumors around Bete Noire that Charles was formally Ba'al's lover. "Addie" No one is really sure where she came from. While Ba'al is in her, they go by the name Ada Hadad. It's rumored that she was created by Ba'al by a cloning process. Or she could just be some random woman he hired. In any event, the woman seems very dependant on Ba'al. Usually when he's Ada, they work for Tony Stark as a PA. Though Tony did recently find out that Ada is, in fact, Ba'al, Ada has remained employed by Tony. Ba'al himself seems to like this arrangement. Property *Ba'alzebub's is an adult toy shop. It specializes in BDSM gear and fetishes. *Ba'al's Mansion located in one of the nicer districts but on the outskirts. Recently half blown up but being rebuilt. *Other Property Ba'al has a small collection of safe houses throughout the city. Most are underground and small. He put them in place in case he ever had need to hide. Relationships